Moon Warrior Sailor Star Chapter 2: Yoruno Hoshi, Sailor Star
by SailorStarYoruno
Summary: Moon Warrior Sailor Star Chapter 2: Yoruno Hoshi, Sailor Star


"I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Solider of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon, Volume 1 Chapter 1 Page 37

7 years later, Crystal Tokyo 

*Strong Gasp* "That was some dream… but it felt so…real." A teenage girl said. Afterwards, the phone started ringing and she picked it up.

"HEY?! We're going to miss the fashion show at the Juban District Mall! Come and meet me!" Then the girl's friend hung up.

"OH CRAP I FORGOT!" The teenage girl with long dark brown spikey hair, lightly tanned skin and Bright scarlet colored eyes jumped out of bed, got dressed quickly, and ran out to the Mall.

"You finally came Yoruno! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Yoruno's Best Friend, Akiko said.

"Sorry I overslept, so who are the special judges this year. I want to see!" exclaimed Yoruno.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Juban District Mall's 4th annual Miss Diamond Fashion Show! This year's judges are very special so if you're not here, you're missing out on a great event! Please welcome are VERY special guest, The Princess, Chibiusa, Our King Endymion, and our one and only, NEO-QUEEN SERENITY!" The announcer announced avidly as the crowd cheered loudly.

"OH MY GOD, THE REAL NEO-QUEEN SERENITY IS HERE!" Yoruno squealed loudly as she was excited. The crowd was going wild. They were shouting Neo-Queen Serenity's name throughout the whole mall.

"Good evening, everybody! I would like to thank you for coming to the Fashion show! My friends and I are crazy for fashion ourselves. Good luck everybody and let's get started!" Neo-Queen Serenity enthusiastically announced. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Everybody was screaming in horror.

"What's going on?" King Endymion questioned. Then the light went out. Suddenly there was a loud scream which was the scream of the Queen.

"USA—Ahh!" Suddenly, the king was gone.

"What's going on? Moon Eternal—AHH!" the Princess was gone in a flash. Akiko ran off so Yoruno was left alone. Suddenly, a warm light shined from Yoruno's head in the shape of a golden star with a crescent moon.

"It's time that you awakened, young warrior!" Said Queen Serenity as Yoruno heard it in her head. She crossed her arms with her hands spread out. Yoruno felt power and courage. Then she closed her eyes.

"STAR PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" She shouted with might.

Then a ribbon of light surrounded her body. Suddenly, she appeared with a tiara with red pearl in the middle of the tiara, a red choker, a red collar, a white bow with a golden star brooch in the middle, a red skirt and red ankle boots with a white stripe with a crescent moon in the middle of it.

"No way… I'M A SAILOR SCOUT! Could this mean… the dream was… real?" Then, she was hit by a slimy, scaly, orange tail.

"OWW! My side…" Then as she looked up, there was a large orange creature.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! IT'S LIKE A CAT MIXED WITH AN ALLIGATOR!" Yoruno screamed.

"Sailor Star, do not be scared! Be strong use this to defeat the monster!" It was the queen voice again. Suddenly, a red and golden baton dropped from the air.

"Wow…" As Sailor Star touched the baton, it expanded into a long fighting pole.

"Awesome… You big orange mean monster, prepare to get a beating! I am the strong, proud Sailor soldier of justice! I am Sailor Star! Stars know everything, and they definitely know that you're about to run back home to your mommy!" Sailor Star shouted with pride.

"Woah, Stars know everything… why does that sound so familiar?" Sailor Star Questioned She swung her pole in to the monster and the monster fell. Suddenly a warm light came from Sailor Star's Brooch,

"Starry Rejuvenation!" The monster roared as it was defeated.

"Woah, that was awesome! *Yawn* Time to hit the hay." So Yoruno (Or Sailor Star) went back home to go to sleep.

"Good job today, Sailor Star, but a new journey begins…" Queen Serenity gently said to Sailor Star

"Who's this Sailor Star? Why has she ruined my plan! Well at least I have the royal family…" A cold evil voice said.

-End of Chapter 2-


End file.
